Attirant
by TamakiCat
Summary: Le Joker aime l'idée de profiter de Batman et de le niaiser en prenant pour acquis les envies, désirs et sentiments de ce dernier envers le Joker. Espérons qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre dans son propre petit jeu, le Joker ...
1. Chapitre 1 Infirmière

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Salut ! Bon, voici ma deuxième longue fanfic à propos du Joker. Ça m'a prit par plaisir ( d'un coup en faite, pas planifiée genre ... ) d'la faire alors voilà ! :P Haha ! ^^ Ce n'est pas LA fanfic du Joker, ça ce n'est que La Réussite qu'il l'est maiiiisss ... celle-ci est bonne aussi ^^ . C'est beauuuucoup plus un JokerxBatman croché... vous allez voir ! ^^ Le Joker ne fait que s'amuser avec les sentiments et les envies de Batman à son égard :P. Voilà en gros. Espérons seulement que le Joker ne se fasse pas pogner à ce jeu, hein ! ? ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède pas les droits connus concernant DC Comics, Batman et tout ce qu'a créé Bob Kane. MAIIISSS Je possède l'idée de cette fanfic et bien sûr, mon style d'écriture ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

:)

Laissez vos coms :) !

Allez voir la vidéo de GonzoRumJunkie sur youtube intitulée Joker/Batman Slash- " I wish your body was not so warm to me." C'est ça qui m'a inspiré pour écrire cette fic ! Voilà ! Merci ! ^^ :) C'est un très bon vidéo en passant . LoL

Allez, amusez-vous ! ^^

Bonne lecture :) !

À la prochaine ! :)

_**Attirant  
**_

_**Chapitre 1. Infirmière**_

- Allez. Souris !

Il pressa le petit bouton sur le dessus de la caméra et se mit à filmer la figure lugubre de l'homme devant lui ...

Il se dit que c'était peut-être à cause qu'il lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos, qu'il l'avait bousculé, frappé et menacé de tuer des gens qu'il aime s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ça avait sûrement aidé à la cause mais il n'en fit pas un drame puisqu'il préférait la comédie.

Sans vraiment s'en soucier, il regarda à travers l'objectif pour voir l'homme au regard lugubre de près. Il lui ordonne de parler; parler de tout et de rien, de sa famille, de ses intérêts, etc.

L'homme obéit monotonement en regardant la caméra d'un air meurtrier qui scintillait dans ses yeux.

Le caméraman savait que ce regard lui était adressé mais s'en soucia guère. À la fin de l'enregistrement, il regarda la petite lumière rouge sur la caméra et s'assura qu'elle soit éteinte avant de déposer l'objet à ses pieds.

- Tu as bien écouté ce que je t'ai dis, comparé aux autres qui se démènent et me gueulent après, tu es resté assez calme malgré tout et je dois avouer que j'ai bien apprécié. Dit-il à l'homme au constant regard lugubre.

Il se tourna un peu sur le côté droit et regarda l'entrée de la chambre d'hôpital où ils se trouvaient et il se mit à penser si Batman arriverait bientôt. Il repensa subitement où il était et qu'il devait conclure avec l'homme avant de faire autre chose.

Maintenant tourné vers sa victime, il lui dit d'un air dégagé : - Bien, tu vas rester là en espérant que Batman vienne te sauver. Souris ! Ajouta-t-il en la regardant, sourire aux lèvres.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un beau regard meurtrier et lugubre.

Il sortit de la chambre et se mit à marcher le long du couloir adjacent.

Peut-être qu'il viendra le sauver. Peut-être aussi sera-t-il trop occupé à en sauver d'autres pour entendre les plaintes et cris intérieurs de celui-ci. Humpf.

Il repensait à la caméra qu'il avait laissé à terre dans cette pièce et il se demandait comment Batman réagira lorsqu'il l'écoutera. Haha. Il rit, amusé, intérieurement.

Il se demandait s'il apparaître à une des deux extremités du couloir de cet hôpital ou bien s'il ne viendrait pas rejoindre le Joker.

Il entendit des bruits d'air étouffés. Il venait d'arriver.

- Joker ! Lança Batman, courant vers lui.

- Ouiii ... ? dit Joker, se lavant les mains avec le savon d'un présentoir tout en marchant.

- Tu as encore manigancé quelque chose ? ! Qu'as-tu fais ? grogna-t-il.

- J'ai seulement rendu une petite visite à un certain homme sur ce couloir. Répondit-il, s'essuyant le peu de savon qu'il lui restait sur les mains sur son habit d'infirmière.

Batman fronça les sourcils.

- Oh ! Et je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau. C'est un souvenir de moi, si ça te tente ! Ha ha ha !

Batman arrêta soudainement, certain que ce petit cadeau devait être une bombe qui allait exploser à tout moment.

- Bonne journée, Batman. Lança le Joker d'un air jovial souligné d'un ses petits rires habituels.


	2. Chapter 2 Bombe ou message?

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Salut! Excusez-moi pour la très longue attente D:! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Alors, voici le deuxième chapitre! Il est aussi long que le premier si pas plus... non, il l'est plus. Amusez-vous :D Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, j'adore ça! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ Encore une fois, rien de cela ne m'appartient sauf ma représentation des personnages, l'idée de cette fanfic et de ce chapitre, ce chapitre et cette fanfiction et bien sûr :), mon style d'écriture.

_**Attirant**_

_**Chapitre 2. Bombe ou message?**_

Batman, sachant que le Joker avait préparé un mauvais coup, se précipita vers la chambre de laquelle il l'avait vu sortir. Il ne se soucia même pas du Joker qui s'en allait de l'hôpital en chantant sauf pour un regard qu'il lui lança avant de continuer sa course. Il le rattraperait plus tard. Il avait plus important à se soucier bien que son ennemi était très dangereux lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine.

Arrivé devant la chambre de la victime, Batman soupire puis entra à l'intérieur en un coup de vent. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme au centre de la pièce. Batman s'accroupit et lui détacha les mains puis vérifia les blessures de l'homme.

Le tout se fit en vitesse car Batman croyait en la présence d'une bombe placée dans cette pièce par son ennemi juré, le Joker. Il se leva soudainement puis, avec une rapidité extrême, se mit à chercher la caméra.

-Q-que faites-vous? lui demanda l'homme effrayé.

Le pied de Batman se cogna soudainement contre un objet métallique qui fut propulsé quelques décimètres plus loin à cause de la force de l'impact. La grande chauve-souris pensa à sourire puis se pencha et ramassa la caméra. Il l'inspecta puis se tourna vers l'homme.

- Vous avez besoin de -il de sa fameuse voix grave et forcée.

Il se précipita vers le bouton d'urgence qu'il y a dans chaque chambre d'hôpital pour les patients et appuya dessus puis, rapidement, il s'enfuit de l'hôpital avec la caméra en main.

Il espérait se rendre chez lui avant qu'elle n'explose.

Debout dans son atelier technologique, Bruce Wayne examinait la caméra. Pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de dangereux et il commençait à croire qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien de vraiment alarmant à propos de la caméra sauf pour le fait qu'elle avait été laissée là par le Joker.

Il soupira puis sortit la vidéo cassette placée dans la caméra. Il vaut peut-être mieux vérifier ce qu'il a filmé, pensa-t-il. Si jamais il l'a fait.

Tout ce que Batman remarqua d'étrange à propos de cette vidéo était qu'elle avait été manipulée par son ennemi juré. Sinon, il n'y avait que le récit de la vie d'un homme raconté par celui-ci.

Bruce resta silencieux, les bras croisés, à regarder les multiples écrans noirs devant lui. La vidéo était terminée mais, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au message que le Joker avait voulu lui transmettre par cet intermédiaire. Il se pouvait qu'il n'y en ait aucun. C'était très rare de la part du Joker, mais bon, c'était peut-être sensé être un nouveau typer de blague.

Le milliardaire soupira puis se demanda: Pourquoi le Joker?

Combien de temps encore passera-t-il à le pourchasser?

Le Joker se trouvait dans son antre. Debout, il regardait le noir de la nuit et riait, riait... Il riait tellement que si quelqu'un passait par la rue en ce moment même, il aurait cru qu'il était tout simplement dément. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, fallait-il l'avouer...

Son antre était un simple petit apartement du premier étage situé dans le cul-de-sac d'une ruelle défavorisée. Quoi de mieux que cet endroit pour y vivre puisque les idiots de policiers ainsi que Batman le chercheraient logiquement dans de belles habitations à cause de la grande quantité d'argent qu'il avait volée.

Il se tenait dans l'antre de la porte, la main gauche posée sur le cadre, il regardait la pluie tomber ainsi que la noirceur de la nuit et riait...

Il riait parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux réactions du Batman devant sa vidéo. Il l'imaginait: Surpris, terrassé, l'expression hilarante de l'inquiétude sur son visage durant tout le visionnement. Batman qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien mener cette vidéo. Le Batman qui pensait à lui sûrement en ce moment même.

Le magnifique Batman...

Son Batman.


	3. Chapitre 3 Toi

_**Attirant**_

_**Chapitre 3. Toi**_

Le Joker savait que le Batman était sûrement en train d'essayer de comprendre la vidéo, bien qu'il n'y avait rien là mis à part des paroles insipides de la part d'un homme menacé et forcé. De plus, il savait aussi qu'il partirait à sa recherche bientôt ou il l'était déjà puisqu'il savait que le Joker était de nouveau en liberté. Et puis, le Batman pensait certainement à lui...

Cette pensée fit sortir un gloussement et un rire rapide de la bouche du Joker qui, par la suite, se précipita vers la petite table du mur du fond. Il avait un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres (même s'il en avait toujours un, malgré tout, mais celui-ci était disons... naturel en ce moment. Le plus qu'il pouvait...) en prenant un couteau suisse bien pratique. Il se rua hors de son appartement et s'arrêta sous la pluie, jouant un peu avec le couteau de poche.

- Eh bien, Batsy... Il est temps que notre nouvelle rencontre dure plus que quelques secondes... HA HA!

Son rire fit écho dans toute la ruelle mouillée tandis qu'il marchait dans d'interminables flaques d'eau jusqu'à sa destination.

Arrivé devant l'immense et majestueux hôtel de Gotham, le clown prince du crime sortit un fusil de ses pantalons mauves (il y avait tellement d'endroits où cacher des armers!) et le tint très haut.

- Bon, hé hé, il est temps de s'amuser un petit peu, dit-il avant d'entrer d'un pas ferme dans l'immeuble habritant plusieurs nez-en-l'air ainsi que des touristes.

Il tira non pas un, mais deux coups afin de terroriser les gens qui se trouvaient là. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, fonctionna à merveille selon sa démence puisque tous (sauf lui, bien sûr!) couraient en se poussant en se poussant comme des animaux fous vers la sortie. En chemin, il attrapa un jeune homme par le haut du bras et, afin de l'effrayer encore plus, lui rit sinistrement au visage. Le jeune homme hurla d'effroi, puis se débattit avec toute la force qu'il avait et s'enfuit.

Le Joker gloussa et allât s'accoter contre le bureau de réception.

- Bon... reste plus qu'à attendre!

C'était évident qu'une de ses personnes, une fois rendue dans un endroit plus sécuritaire qu'ici (quoique à Gotham un lieu semblable n'existait pas vraiment... mais bon!), allait sûrement avertir la police de toute façon. Alors, c'était pourquoi il avait décidé de déclencher cette scène; il savait que grâce à une de ses victimes, le Batman se montrerait le bout du nez. Et dire qu'il n'avait eu qu'à tirer quelques petits coups de feu afin de le rejoindre! Comme la vie était facile...

Batman poussa la porte du grandiose hôtel de Gotham et aperçut le Joker adossé au bureau de réception, tranquillement en train de se curer les ongles comme si de rien n'était. Le nouveau venu grogna et bouilla intérieurement.

- Encore toi? ragea-t-il en avançant de pas fermes et lourds vers son ennemi.

Le Batman avait vu le signe d'une chauve-souris projeté dans le ciel et il s'était alors informé auprès du commissaire Gordon. C'est là qu'il avait appris que quelqu'un s'était «amusé» à l'hôtel et Batman était parti aussitôt. Évidemment, il était arrivé sur place avant tous les officiers de police.

- Hum...? Oh oui! Toujours! Voyons, tu t'attendais à qui d'autre? Au Père Noël? HA HA HA! s'exclama le clown lorsqu'il daigna enfin lever la tête vers l'arrivant. Batman, j'te croyais plus intelligent que ça... Au moins, un tantinet.

Puis il sourit et rigola tout en s'approchant nonchalamment de plus en plus de son soi-disant pire (ou meilleur, ça dépend comment on le prend) ennemi. Le Batman grogna une autre fois (toujours fidèle à ses habitudes, ce sacré Batman-là!) afin de démontrer son profond agacement.

- Oh, arrête de grogner! On sait bien tous les deux que t'es content d'me voir! Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Éhé... On se ressemble tellement. Je te l'ai déjà dis!

- La ferme, Joker! cria Batman de sa grosse voix.

Il ferma sa main en un poing rageur et lorsqu'il vint pour frapper le Joker afin de le mettre K.O, ce dernier s'approcha si près et si rapidement que cela eu pour effet de décontenancer le justicier.

- Tsss tsss... Allons, viens pas m'dire que tu comptes vraiment me tapocher un peu pour pouvoir encore m'emmener au poste de police ou à Arkham? Oh non, non... Y'a mieux qu'ça, mon très cher...

- Ah ouais? Comme quoi, Joker? demanda très sérieusement la grande chauve-souris tout en serrant le poing de plus en plus.

- Eh bien... commença le Joker d'un ton et d'un sourire enjôleurs, toujours de plus en plus près de son ennemi juré.

Par contre, il s'arrêta net dans son élan de paroles et de rapprochement, à seulement 1 centimètre et demi du visage du Batman. L'expression du prince clown du crime passa du charme à la surprise et le choc. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de barre de fer dans le coeur... émotionnellement, bien sûr... à la vue si proche de son Batman (oui, SON Batman!). Mais qu'était-ce donc?

Batman remarqua ce changement et alors qu'il vint pour lui en glisser un mot, le Joker posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et recommença à lui parler comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté.

- Chut, chut, chut, chut... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va se regarder dans les yeux pendant un bon moment, puis, tu vas me laisser partir sans RIEN essayer pour me retenir...

Il arrêta soudainement, et encore une fois de parler. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure qu'il continuait de regarder son ennemi juré dans les yeux. Le Joker jeta un dernier regard ahuri à son doigt apposé sur la bouche du justicier masqué avant de s'éloigner doucement en gardant ses yeux rivés sur lui.

Batman serra encore plus les poings à la vue du clown qui s'en allait en croyant que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je suivre ton plan, Joker?

L'interpellé fit une moue avant de répondre avec le ton d'un faux désappointement.

- Premièrement, Batsy, je ne fais jamais de plans! C'est bien trop compliqué et ça finit toujours en anarchie! Non, non! J'préfère laisser ça aux gens ennuyants... Mais toi, Batsy, mais toi, t'es tout l'contraire d'eux... Comme moi! C'qui veut dire que tu vas me laisser partir cette fois-ci. Pour quelle raison? Parce que tu veux me revoir...! Aurevoir.

Durant toute la durée de son discours, le Joker n'avait pas arrêté de reculer. À la fin, il gesticula un «aurevoir» et courut hors de la grande pièce, laissant Batman seul dans le hall de l'hôtel de Gotham, s'interrogeant sur ce que le Joker lui avait dit... et surtout, pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas neutralisé malgré tout?


End file.
